


oh little fox

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Nudity, Ge'els is an asshole, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Auberon, Mentioned Ciri, Mentioned Eredin, Mentioned Triss Merigold, Minor Character Death, Nude Modeling, One-Sided Attraction, Painting, Poor Avallac'h, Protectiveness, Scoia'tael (The Witcher), Semi-nude, Through Time and Space, Tir ná Lia (The Witcher), Uncomfortable Avallac'h, Uncomfortable Geralt, attempted comfort, protective Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: When Avallac'h and Geralt finally meet Ge'els to discuss betraying Eredin, Ge'els agrees for an uncomfortable price.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Ge'els, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	oh little fox

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but the cut scene in Through Time And Space when Ge'els and Avallac'h are talking, Avallac'h just seems so desparate for Ge'els to help them but Ge'els seems almost manipulative towards Avallac'h and it made me weirded out so I decided to write this to process how I feel about Ge'els cuz tbh He Ain't It, Chief

Geralt didn't trust Avallac'h as far as he could throw the guy and since Geralt never actually got a chance to test how far he could throw said elf, his trust was practically non-existent. Yeah, Ciri said he trained her to help with her powers and kept her safe from the Wild Hunt, which was all fine and good, but there was something about Avallac'h that Geralt couldn't quite put his finger on, despite the elf proving Ciri's words were true time and time again. 

So Geralt trusted Avallac'h as much as he could allow, letting the elf drag him through a portal where it was scorching hot. Rhe desert was once an ocean of sorts, but Geralt didn't have time to dwell on it as they were immediately attacked by Sandcrabs. 

The second world was a beautify valley of flora and fauna, however the true danger was the layers of poison gas that permeated the air. Geralt had managed to make it through, wheezing like he never had until he was suddenly chattering his teeth and he found himself thrust into a world of ice and anow not unlike the mountain caps in the isles of Skellige, barely making it to a lone lighthouse before succumbing to the cold. 

Upon entering the lighthouse, Geralt was reunited with Avallac'h, and they took the time to recuperate and discuss the matter at hand before Avallac'h opened yet another portal, and Geralt was swiftly dragged into it only to pop out the other end in Tir na Lia, the elven capital that Dandelion would sing of in song and dance. 

The city was clouded in moonlight, thr architecture tall and spindly, with rounded arches and large grand stairs of stone and moss. Candles lit the corridors dimly as Avallac'h beckoned Geralt through, and they found themselves in a clearing of sorts with a naked woman rolling around on silks whilst a few feet away sat Ge'els, paintbrush weilded like a sword as he worked. 

The woman was the first to notice, quick to cover up and flee when Ge'els dismissed her. 

"I see you bring the Witcher," Ge'els commented, placing his brush down gently on the easel, "Is it that time already?"

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt-" Geralt scratched the back of his head awkwardly, only to be cut off by Avallac'h.

"We come from the end of time," the elf stated, "When the White Frost destroys every world, and we have the truth."

Ge'els scoffed, thin arms crossed over gis chest as he retorted, "You spend all your time protecting that woman, yet come marching right to me? I thought you rather smart, Avallac'h-"

"It was Eredin, Ge'els," Avallac'h got the words out in a single breath, his pale face looming even paler under the odd light of the moon. The makeup around Avallac'h's eyes was smudged and Geralt knew Ciri must have done it for him during their travels, as sge wore it the same way. The black coal made Avallac'h's pale eyes pop, almost glow in a way. 

Ge'els paused when he opened his mouth, frowning before shaking his head.

"No," he finally stammered in disbelief, "Eredin is my most trusted General-"

"He killed Auberon," Avallac'h insisted, "He killed the king and you're going to stand here and paint naked women until the world ends?"

Geralt reached out, placing a careful hand on Avallac'h's shoulder; he had been rather collected prior to their meeting. Before coming here, Ciri had mentioned Avallac'h was the epitome of patience, enough to rival that of a Witcher.

Something was up, Geralt mused, if Avallac'h was getting to derailed in the mere seconds they were speaking with Ge'els. 

"And what else is there to do?" Ge'els sighed, looking almost as if he was bored, "You've your muse, I have mine."

"Sorry for scaring her away," Geralt piped up, taking a step forward, "but we have urgent matters to attend to."

Ge'els raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how-"

"Surely, you know Eredin must be stopped?" Avallac'h's voice was smooth as he brushed invisible dirt off his robes to gain his composure, "If he betrayed Auberon so easily, he may betray you next. And he won't think twice about it, of that I can assure you."

Geralt fidgeted as an awkward silence befell them. He exchanged an odd look with Avallac'h, shrugging as if to say "What now?" while Ge'el's looked lost in thought. His footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he went back to his easel, cocking his head as he inspected his piece.

Finally Geralt spoke up, stifled by the silence, "We need to know you're answer. Sooner, rather than later."

Ge'els nodded, pressing his chin against the back of a limp hand, eyes darting between the canvas and the two men before him. 

"What Eredin has done is.... unforgivable, I admit," Ge'els sighed.

"So you will aid us?" Avallac'h was eager, but if Geralt thought something was off about Avallac'h, Ge'els was an even bigger oddity. Usually, if someone wanted something, it wouldn't be so easy. Granted, the trip here was no walk in the park, but still. Ge'el's pale, unwavering gaze made Geralt's skin crawl, the way his fingers flexed around his paintbrush made Geralt want to draw his sword.

Geralt knew Avallac'h could take care of himself, but he obviously wasn't seeing the calculated look Ge'els was sending his way, how those dull pale eyes roved over a body hidden under layers of dark robes and shawls. Flicking the edge of the brush towards the ground, his grip was tight as he approached and Geralt's brain went a mile a minute when Ge'els stopped just a few pacea from Avallac'h. 

"I must admit, you have a striking complexion, Avallac'h," Ge'els smiled coyly and it reminded Geralt of a wolf snapping its teeth.

Avallac'h was taken aback, "Excuse me?!"

Pursing his lips, Ge'els lifted the brush and as agonizingly slow as ue could be, pressed the wet end to tge corner of Avallac'h's eye, dragging it down his cheek until he came to a stop at the corner of Avallac'h's thin upper lip. 

"Turquoise is quite stunning on him, wouldn't you agree, Witcher?"

Geralt grit his teeth, catching how the eyeshadow blended with the turquoise paint near Avallac'h's temple, seeing how it crumbled before being swept downward along the apple of his cheek. He supposed it looked interesting, but Geralt always thought Triss looked better in it, with her bright red hair and glimmering green eyes. Coughing, Geralt managed a wayward answer.

"Don't see what this has to do with anything," Geralt was quick to add, Avallac'h having gone stiff. 

"If what you say is true, Eredin will be handled in your world on your own terms," Ge'els sighed heavily as if he were merely disappointed, "but he was so very promising and you have cost me a model for my art."

Geralt snorted, "We'll let your lady friend know it's good to come back-"

At this point (really, before, but hindsight was twenty-twenty), Geralt should have realized Ge'els had a trick up his sleeve. No one looked at another person like Ge'els was looking at Avallac'h to not have some underhanded notion. Not in this day and age. So he really shouldn't have been surprised when Ge'els suddenly grabbed Avallac'h by the arm- roughly, if Avallac'h's wince was anything to go by- and dragged him over to where the other model had been sitting amd shoved him down onto the messy blankets.

Immediately, Avallac'h was moving to get up, only to stop at Ge'els warning glare.

"You want my help you will do this for me," Ge'els tone was ice as he took his place behind the easel, "Now. Strip."

Oh. Oh... that wasn't- no, it-

Geralt opened his mouth to protest, only to clamp it shut when he couldn't find the words, ending up looking like a fish out of water until Ge'els looked upon him with disdain, "Do you have any qualms of this arrangement?"

Geralt balked, "Yeah, you could say that. Avallac'h, let's-"

"Avallac'h will do what he must," Ge'els cut him off, "if he desires to protect your precious Cirilla from Eredin's hounds. " Brow furrowed, Ge'els turned back to his work, waving idly at Avallac'h, who seemed surprisingly unsure of what to do, "Off with those robes, Avallac'h. Quickly now!"

"Ge'els, please reconsider-" Avallac'h held his head high, but his pleading fell on deaf ears.

So Geralt was resigned to watch an increasingly unsteady Avallac'h disrobe, pale skin shining under the moonlight, and Ge'els obviously wanted to step in and make it go faster, but Geralt did it for him. Joints creaking, he slowly knelt in front of him, hands open as if asking for permission.

"My apologies, Geralt," Avallac'h said quietly as he allowed Geralt to unpin the brooch at his neck, "I did not think Ge'els would lose his pride so easily."

"From the way I see it, he had none to begin with," Geralt said coolly, then as soft as he could so Ge'els couldn't overhear, "You don't have to do this, Avallac'h. We can find another way to ensure Ciri's safety-"

"And if this is the only way?" Avallac'h hissed as Geralt undid the stribgs tying his shawl closed, "I know you and I don't see eye to eye on most things but Cirilla is important to me. Yes, it would be devastatibg if her powers were to fall into Eredin's hands but it is Ciri I truly want to keep safe. Surely as her guardian you want the same?"

Geralt's hands stilled as he went ro slide the shawl off Avallac'h's shoulders. 

"There has to be some other way," Geralt insisted, "Ciri wouldn't want you to do this."

Avallac'h tensed as Ge'els whistled, snapping his fingers in an effort to hurry them up.

"I fear I must, with how close Eredin is to Ge'els," Avallac'h looked defeated, "Ge'els has more sway in the Hunt, he can easily withdraw troops and Eredin won't be the wiser."

Geralt finally pulled the shawl off, and underneath was another layer of clothing, a thin turtleneack and a red vest, both easy enough to practically rip in half if someone really tried hard enough. On the neckline, Geralt could see small holes where Avallac'h had pinned his brooch, almost invisible to the naked eye but Geralt could recognize it in the weave of the fabric, small hiccups made as Avallac'h tried to pin the brooch just so. 

"Promise me one thing, Geralt," Avallac'h's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sure." 

"Never mention this to Cirilla," Avallac'h said, reaching up with nimble fingers to undo the clasps on the vest where Geralt had paused. He shrugged it off in one swoop, and before Geralt could stop him, the turtleneck was pulled off and thrown aside, showing off a surprising musculature that Geralt didn't think Avallac'h was capable of. Soon the robes were shed as well and Geralt forced himself to take a step back, clenching his fists as he watched Ge'els approach and rearrange the robes between Avallac'h's legs, reaching out to turn Avallac'h's head just so and even as he leaned against the far wall, Geralt saw the obvious shiver run through Avallac'h's spine as Ge'els took a minute to run his hands along Avallac'h's body, humming appreciatively as if he were appraising a necklace at an auction. 

"Beautiful, as always," Ge'els breathed before withdrawing, stepping behind his easel and Geralt wanted so badly to stomp over and smash the damn thing to pieces.

Then he wanted to smash in Ge'els face. 

Time seemed agonizingly slow as Geralt watched Ge'els paint, ignoring the idle and sickening comments that the elf would throw his way.

It was almost like a dare; a game of cat and mouse and Geralt was slowly losing the more he waited it out. Every once in a while, Geralt would throw a glance towards Avallac'h, but no matter how many times Ge'els would rearrange him or tell him to "loosen up those pretty features", the man was rigid as if taken by the White Frost early. 

Even meditating didn't help, although it helped the time pass more quickly- when Geralt opened his eyes, it seemed Ge'els had finished and was in the process if helping Avallac'h redress. 

"Well?" Geralt managed to say as he got up, joints creaking. Ge'els payed him no mind, eyes trained on Avallac'h as he rubbed at his arms and legs, Avallac'h silent as he pulled on his robes, pricking his fingers as he tried to put on his brooch. 

Geralt made his footsteps deliberately louder as he approached, "Hey! We done here?"

"Hmmmm," Ge'els hummed, and Avallac'h was obviously trying to pull away from wandering hands but Ge'els seemed content to get the last laugh.

Okay, now this was getting out of hand. Geralt didn't know Avallac'h as well as Ciri, but he knew the man was proud and that pride was going to be his undoing, possibly Ciri's if they didn't get back to Novigrad as soon as possible. Briskly, Geralt grabbed Ge'el's wrist just as he went to grab Avallac'h's chin, tightening his grip until he felt the bones grinding together. 

"Hands off, pal," Geralt demanded, "We held up our end, you hold up yours."

"So it would seem," Ge'els yanked his wrist from Geralt's hold, giving Avallac'h what Geralt could only describe as condescending, "Eredin's troops shall be called off when needed."

Clothes rustling, Geralt waited for Avallac'h to pull himself out from practically under Ge'els ministrations, robes slightly rumpled and Geralt moved to steady Avallac'h as he stumbled over his leggings. Once he was sure Avallac'h was able to stand on his own, Geralt glared at Ge'els, "We're done here."

"It was an interesting time, Witcher," Ge'els nodded at the duo, then snatched Avallac'h's hand to press a kiss upon his knuckles.

"Until next time, Avallac'h," Ge'els said syrupy sweet, "it was a pleasure."

Avallac'h grimaced, jerking his hand back as he drawled, "I'm sure."

Geralt made sure Avallac'h left first, throwing daggers at Ge'els smug face until they turned the corner and were at the entrance. Avallac'h was pacing, biting his lip and Geralt scrubbed a hand over his face.

This had to be addressed before they saw Ciri. 

"Avallac'h," Geralt cleared his throat.

The elf ignored him, a hand fiddling with his brooch.

"Avallac'h," Geralt tried again.

Zilch.

"Avallac'h!" Geralt barked. Avallac'h jumped, a hand on his heart as he finally realized Geralt was trying to get his attention. 

"Apologies, Geralt-"

"It's alright," Geralt assured him, "I need to make sure you're alright before we move forward."

Avallac'h nodded, chest heaving as he exhaled, breath shaky amd Geralt caught his hands from fiddling with the brooch to find them trembling violently.

"Come," Geralt gestured to a bench resting against the wall, "sit. Take a breather."

They sat in silence together, Geralt listening to the push and pull of Avallac'h's breathing, hyper-aware of the jitters bouncing off the man, electrifying the air. 

Honestly, after that... display, Geralt could see what Ciri saw in him. Despite being ao cold and aloof, Avallac'h really did have Ciri's best interests at heart.

Huh.

"Feeling better?" Geralt asked after he was sure Avallac'h had calmed down.

"I can assure you, it won't affect anything," Avallac'h said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Cirilla's safety is top priority-"

"And you can't help keep her safe if you're out for the count," Geralt shot back.

"We don't have time for this," Avallac'h muttered under his breath, "there is too much to be done."

Geralt rolled his shoulders, joints popping as he wracked his brain for something, anything to convince Avallac'h that it was okay to take a minute to process what had happened back there, because even Geralt still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Avallac'h stood up, rolling up his sleeves and muttering a spell under his breath; a rush of cold wind assaulted Geralt's senses, biting his cheeks. 

Before Geralt could try and convince Avallac'h anymore, the elf was beckoning him to hurry, jumping into the portal and leaving Geralt to trudge his way after him, appearing in the Red Swallow Room at the Chameleon. 

"Avallac'h-"

"I think we've spoken of this enough," Avallac'h snapped ushering Geralt towards the door. Shoving him outside, he slammed the door in his face and Geralt swore he could hear Avallac'h crying on the other side before deciding to leave him be to seek out Triss.


End file.
